


Thor's Impatience

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottoming from the Top, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, endgame never happened because of, never thought i would, yes I'm eventually going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: The story continues. This will make the most sense if you read the first two parts of this series. But if you just want the sex and humor, read away.______________________________________“They’re too hot to…” Loki rolls his eyes, watching Thor struggle to pull them out and put them on his plate. Thor takes a bite, mouth open, blowing around the too-hot pastry. “It’s a wonder why I’m not just letting you mount me here.”Thor swallows and winks. “Boggles the mind.”





	Thor's Impatience

“Loki.” Thor nudges Loki’s cheek with his nose. “Lookkkki.” The raven-haired god is curled up on his side with Thor’s muscular arm wrapped around him protectively. For all of Loki’s public talk of too much sentiment, Thor never wakes up without Loki attached to him.

“If you want to keep your nose, I suggest you back up, Thor.” He answers sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes. “What time is it?”

Thor picks up his phone from the bedside table. His lock screen tries to blind him in the dark room, despite Loki’s urging for him to turn down the brightness. On the screen is a photo that looks like his face is smashed up against the glass. He keeps it because he thinks it’s adorable how much it annoys Loki. “Half past nine.” He feels Loki’s sigh more than he hears it.

“And what time did we _finally_ fall asleep?”

Thor frowns. “Five? But I thought maybe…” He presses his erection against Loki’s bare bottom for emphasis.

Loki rolls over and kisses the tip of Thor’s nose. “How does your ass feel?”

Thor shifts experimentally and frowns. “Sore as hell.”

“Same here, times two. Back off.” He pushes at Thor.

“You’re no fun and now I’m wide awake.”

Loki growls and pushes Thor on his back. Thor yelps when his ass hits the mattress. Ok, maybe they _did_ do enough damage. “That’s not what you said last night.” His hand slides under the sheet, fingers dancing slowly down Thor’s stomach. “I should punish you for that.”

Thor’s eyes widen, visions of payback that all end in him sitting in a tub of ice dance through his head. “I…maybe I spoke to soon. You’re fun. Remember that time…” His mind goes blank trying to think of an example, but soon his face lights up. “OH! Remember that time we had to dress as a bride and a hand maiden to get Mjölnir back?” Thor laughs so hard he snorts.

Loki smiles, savoring the memory he hadn’t thought of in quite some time. “I believe I was crucial in that plan. I’ve been explaining your absurd behavior for centuries. You ate an entire ox!”

“I get hungry when I’m nervous, you know that. I still can’t believe that worked! Father was so mad I lost my hammer.”

“You’re lucky that giant was so blind and nearly as dimwitted as you were. I’m surprised Odin didn’t enchant the damn thing the moment we returned.”

“Anyway.” He pauses to kiss Loki on the lips. “My point was you are fun. Please don’t make me suffer.”

Loki straddles Thor’s thighs, leaning down to place a kiss upon his lips. “Maybe I’ll be nice.” The God of Mischief’s wicked grins seems to suggest otherwise as he slides down Thor’s body. He stops to tongue each of Thor’s nipples. The blond hisses lightly with each contact, making Loki chuckle. “My poor baby.” He licks a strip down the center of Thor’s abs, stopping just short of the Thunderer’s cock. Thor raises his hips to try to make contact, but Loki just holds his hips down. “Tsk. Tsk.”

“I must admit, I did have some impure thoughts of you shapeshifted into a maiden. You were beautiful.”

Loki raises one eyebrow. In a flash of green, he transforms himself to a fully female form. “Like this?” he purrs, his voice softer and higher. Thor takes a moment to take in his female lover’s form. She was still undeniably Loki. The black hair, now slightly longer, hangs down as she looks over him. Her face is softer, lips fuller. But the eyes are still all his Loki, blue-green and darkened with need. She leans on Thor’s chest using her arms to press her breasts together. The blond licks his lips which makes Loki laugh. “My eyes are up here, Thor. So, what do you think?”

“Why, sister,” She yelps as Thor flips them, his muscular form looming over her now curvaceous frame. “Daddy _like_.”

Her face shows a look of disgust. “_Daddy like?_ Thor that’s…am I supposed to think you’re Odin? Imagine Odin on top of you.”

“Gahh! No, it’s just an earth kink…thing. Can we change the subject? You’re killing my boner.”

She pushes Thor away. “_Daddy like? Boner?_” She rolls her eyes. “We have been on this realm too long.”

“Sorry.” He leans down and places gentle kisses on Loki’s neck. “Will you forgive me, sister?” He whispers seductively in her ear.

Loki tilts her head to allow better access to her neck. “Perhaps…” Thor sucks the tendon, giving it a gentle bite. She moans, running her fingers through Thor’s hair. “Getting there.”

“Then I shall try harder.” He kisses down to her chest, sucking in a nipple, swirling it with his tongue as she writhes beneath him. Her moans become more desperate as she starts a slow grind against Thor’s thigh. He releases a nipple with an obscene pop to growl, “So wet and eager, Sister.”

Loki may be in her feminine form, but her strength is still there, she flips them again to straddle Thor. Thor’s cock slaps against his stomach, leaking and ready. Loki smirks and runs her wet quim up and down the length of it. “I think that you very well may be forgiven.” She eases down onto Thor in one quick slide, eliciting moans from both. “Now fuck me, _daddy_,” The innocent look in her eyes and the bite at her lip is Thor’s undoing.

His moan turns into a whine. “See? You sound so fucking hot right now, baby.” He grunts, grabbing her hips and thrusting up. Blue eyes transfix on her breasts which are bouncing deliciously with each slide. “Loki, god…” Her eyes are closed, her bottom lip between her teeth. Thor lets out a long lewd moan as he watches her run her hands up and down her new body. “You’re killing me.”

She throws her head back, getting the hair out of her face. “Good.” She starts to bounce harder and faster, her eyes daring Thor to keep up. “Oooh… Thor…”

“Loki! YESS!” Thor can tell she is close, her movement becoming more erratic. When her hand reaches down to rub at her clit, Thor’s hands get a death grip on her hips as he drives in even faster.

“THOR!” She screams as she comes, trembling and clenching, trying to wring out Thor’s own release. He growls, flipping them again. He straddles Loki’s waist, stroking his cock in his hands. “What are you?” Thor grabs Loki’s breasts, resting his cock in between the mounds. “Oh…”

“Forgive me if I take advantage of these while I have them.” He begins a smooth slide, his cock still slick with Loki’s juices.

She licks her lips as she watches. “Are you going to come on my tits, daddy?” Thor growls and begins to thrust harder. “Have I been a good girl?”

“Loki!” Thor screams, his cock twitching as he pulls back. Three strokes and he’s releasing all over Loki’s chest. She moans, spreading the seed around with her hands. Thor rolls off her and collapses, panting from his effort. “You’ll be the death of me, Loki.”

She turns to face him. Thor licks his lips and looks away from the mess on her chest before he pounces her again. Even his cock is sore from all the fun they’ve been having. “I’ll admit. I can see the appeal of that line of dirty talk.” She smiles wickedly. “I do like role play.”

“So long as you don’t shift into one of our friends while you’re riding me…again.” Thor shudders.

“Not a fan of Stark’s _oh_ face?”

“Some warning would have been nice.” Thor sighs. “How would you like it if I turned in to Bucky all of a sudden?” He raises and eyebrow when Loki doesn’t answer. “Loki!”

Oh, how her laugh sounds extra wicked in her feminine form. “Never without…warning, love.”

Thor kisses Loki. “As beautiful and disturbing as you may be at the moment, may I have _my_ Loki back?” He smiles when a flash of magic transforms Loki back to his default form. “There he is.” He kisses Loki again. “Thank you for taking care of my _boner_.”

Loki uses his palm to push Thor away. “You are never to use that word again. You are not an adolescent human.”

“Deal.” He sighs. “For the future, could you turn _me_ into a woman?”

Loki ponders that for a moment. “I could, though you’d still sound like you. Remember when I turned you into Sif? Imagine it.” He deepens his voice to mimic Thor. “_Oh, Loki, yes!_” He holds his stomach as he laughs. “But, yes, I think you and I both in female form could be quite fun.”

Thor grins like a Cheshire cat before yawning. “We should get up. THURSDAY!”

“Oh, for the love of…” Loki mutters under his breath at the sheer volume of Thor’s voice.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” A female voice with a Swedish accent fills the room.

“COFFEE PLEASE!”

“Regular or decaf? Dark or light roast? Flavored?”

Loki puts a hand over Thor’s mouth. “Regular dark roast.” He waits for her reply before he continues. “If you ever yell that loud again, I am destroying that infernal thing.” Loki sighs.

“Sorry.”

Loki kisses him. “You are _far more_ intelligent than some give you credit for.” He kisses him again. “Times like these, you’re an idiot.” He smiles as Thor gets up to head to the bathroom.

“And yet, you love me.” He’s sporting that goofy knowing grin Loki has grown to love, though he won’t admit it.

“I never claimed to be entirely sane, Thor.” Loki gets up gingerly and follows Thor to the bathroom to draw himself a bath.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know why you need to stand over the toaster, they will pop up when they are done, Thor.” Loki takes a sip of the blond’s coffee, grimaces, and heads to the Keurig to make himself some tea.

“I like watching it.” Thor jumps slightly when the toaster pops up his Poptarts.

“They’re too hot to…” Loki rolls his eyes, watching Thor struggle to pull them out and put them on his plate. Thor takes a bite, mouth open, blowing around the too-hot pastry. “It’s a wonder why I’m not just letting you mount me here.”

Thor swallows and winks. “Boggles the mind.” Loki sneaks a corner of Thor’s Poptart as his tea finishes brewing.

“Hey, get your own.” Thor smiles as he slides a plate and jar of lingonberry jam over to Loki. He smiles appreciatively, slathering the toast with the sweet and tart jam. Thor sighs and looks over the room. “Doesn’t it feel like something, _someone_ is missing?”

“Servants? Hand maidens? A hundred guards?” Loki turns in Thor’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Thor, my love.” He kisses him sweetly, “We’ve be married less than a day. Don’t let everyone pressure us for an heir.”

“It’s not just that. I just want…” Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s middle, hugging him close. “I’ll help. You know I will.”

“Will you birth and nurse it?” He pats Thor on the head before pulling away to sip on his tea.

Thor sighs, a sadness in his eyes that makes Loki frown. “I would if I could. Could you use your magic on me?”

Loki’s eyes widen. “You would really do that?” He looks deflated when Thor nods. “It would be complicated magic. Changing you for half a day or so is possible. As talented as I am, I don’t think I would want to chance it. Magical energy is finite, I’m not willing to drain myself for so long.” He pats Thor on the cheek.

“This I know. I was grasping at straws.” He looks like a kicked puppy as he finishes a Poptart.

“You would be insufferable pregnant.” His hands cup Thor’s face. “Damn, those eyes.” He sighs. “I will research what to expect.” He is quiet for a moment before he frowns. “You know the babe will look Jötunn too? It wouldn’t come out with my glamor and I’m not hiding this child as I was.”

“I know, and I’ve yet to see your true form.” Thor leans into to Loki’s touch, kissing his hand where it rests on his cheek. “I care not. It will part of both of us and I will love it all the same. Is that what bothers you? Are you worried our people would reject it’s future heir?”

“Part of it, yes.” Loki rests his head on Thor’s shoulder. “But I swear I will look into it. I have some books on Jötunheim mother gave to me. I was so angry at Odin at the time I wanted to burn them. I’m still not sure why I didn’t.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Though many guests said their goodbyes the night of the wedding, those closest to Thor and Loki stay for a farewell lunch hosted by the royal couple. Along with helping the Avengers, Loki has also gained the favor Doctor Strange. With Loki’s magical abilities as they are, being included as a Master of the Mystic Arts seemed almost pointless to ignore.

It does come with perks. Being in possession of his very own sling ring means that lunch can be whatever they desire. With it being Loki’s sling ring, he chooses American Chinese food. All kinds of dishes are scattered among the table, served family style. Thor was a bit sad; he was eager to use some of the new cookware they had been gifted.

“It’s not that I doubt your cooking ability, Big Guy.” Stark sits, his daughter Morgan set on one of his thighs. “We’re still celebrating. No cooking during a celebration. Tony’s orders.” He tickles his daughter’s side. “Right?”

She giggles, squirming in his arms. “Right.”

Thor smiles down at her. “You are wise, little one.” He leans down. “You know, the chicken is my favorite too.”

She smiles up at him. “Are you done? Can we play, Uncle Thor?” She looks up at Tony. “Can I play?”

He smiles down at her. “Sure. But nothing rough. And don’t let Thor steal your hammer, only you are worthy.” She jumps down, allowing Thor to pick her up and spin her around. Tony winces at her loud squeal of delight. “If you make her throw up, you’ll have Pepper to deal with!”

Loki slides down the table, taking Thor’s place. “May I ask you two a question?”

Pepper and Tony look up simultaneously. Tony raises an eyebrow. “Shoot.”

He looks over to where Morgan is chasing Thor around a tree, her toy Mjölnir swinging wildly. “How do you do it all? You run a huge company, help with the Avengers, and raise a child.”

“Make sure you have help you trust to do the job. I know you don’t suffer fools lightly. I don’t either. Except the fool I married.”

Tony smiles brightly, clearly not fazed by the insult. “It’s not easy, but you do what you can. Mistakes are inevitable, but you learn as you go.” He frowns. “That sounded so cliché.”

“And the process?” Loki shudders at the thought.

“It’s bearable if you remind yourself of the end goal. Giving birth will hurt like hell, but I promise you’ll forget once the little bundle is in your hands.”

Loki nods. “That’s what I keep hearing.”

“I know you are more familiar with Thor than all of us combined but look at him.” Tony gestures to Thor and Morgan. “His heart is bigger than my ego. And that’s saying a lot.” He slaps Loki on the back. “You’re part of the Avengers family now. We’ve all got your back.”

“Thank you both. Truly.” He smiles at them before returning to his lunch.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Things return to normal quickly after the wedding. There are more discussions about rebuilding the Bifrost. Thor is hesitant, but he knows it should be an option. Things have been peaceful amongst the remaining realms for now. A quiet respect for all Loki did for the universe. Granted all do not know that billions upon billions were saved by a rag-tag team of earth’s mightiest heroes. There are whispers of it, no doubt spread by the guardians, but they can easily be dismissed as tall tales.

“I don’t know why this is even a discussion. We need it. What do you plan to do, carry soldiers one by one to skirmishes?” Val crosses her arms in defiance.

“It’s not so simple and you know it. We are a realm within a realm and were gifted this land on good faith. Earth is not like the other realms. There are billions here, and that will help keep future enemies at bay, but these countries are not united in peace. A war against Asgard would always be a war against Earth. I do not have faith that warring factions on Earth would be able to band together and I’m not about to declare myself as King of Midgard. It’s a war we would not win.”

“I say we construct it anyway. Val is right, Thor. We need a quick way to reach the other realms if you and I are not around.”

“See. Listen to Loki.” A look of disgust crosses her face. “Did I just agree with him?”

Thor sighs and looks between Loki and Val. “Perhaps you are right. Do we even have what we need to do it?”

Heimdall nods. “After much research and study, yes. I believe we can.”

Thor taps Stormbreaker on the floor, much like his father had done with Gungnir. “Then it shall be. If anyone comes to question it, they will talk to Loki or myself.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki sighs, leaning back on his chair. “Thor, I have read through all of these books. I just can’t find the answers I seek.”

“Can you truly not find them, or do you simply not want to?” With a wave of Loki’s hand, Thor’s chair tumbles backwards. Thor lands with a grunt. “Or not.”

“I promised Thor and I intend to keep it. I simply can’t find information on a Jötunn/Aesir pregnancy. Though I know they existed. Hell, I don’t even know if I am truly full Jötunn.”

His thought is interrupted be Heimdall’s entrance. “Your Majesties. I’ve received a message from Jötunheim. They wish a meeting.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Do they now?”

Heimdall nods. “They have heard of the wedding. They wish to talk to the Jötunn Allfather.”

Thor bristles, which loses its effectiveness as he is still sprawled out on the overturned chair. “He is _not_ going alone.”

Heimdall, as usual, is not fazed. He’s had over a thousand years of practice in all things Loki and Thor. “They guessed as much. They allow for you two and one guard, but that is it. In return, they promise peace.”

Thor struggles to get up. “I’m sure they do.”

“We’re going, Thor. Tell them we shall see them. It will be Thor, Val, and I. No one else. Let Val know, we leave Tomorrow morning.”

Heimdall nods and takes his leave. Thor turns to Loki, sitting back down in his chair. “Are you mad? We both did horrible things on Jötunheim.”

“We’ll have Val.” He smiles at Thor. “And perhaps answers about an heir.”

Thor smiles at that. Loki does too, knowing the matter is settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this ends abruptly, but it will continue (Most of it is already written save for editing and additions). I just feel my editing skills and focus work better in small batches. I guess I could have just chaptered it but that would have been too easy, no? I feel like putting it in a series takes publishing time pressure off me. Who knows? It's 5am and I should be sleeping. :) comments are appreciated and encouraged. I do always appreciate prompt ideas but can't guarantee I will have time to write them. They're ideas! Who doesn't like ideas? You can email them to me: autumnfrostwriter @ gmail.com (without the spaces)


End file.
